


Google Down

by Rever_Devon



Series: Itty Bitty [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bingle - Freeform, Blood, Death, M/M, Panic, chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rever_Devon/pseuds/Rever_Devon
Summary: The Googles are down.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Series: Itty Bitty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566769
Kudos: 15





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> You know me. First is Green. Short. I know.

There was green everywhere.

Bing had stepped into the Google Office, searching for Google, when he stepped on a puddle of green liquid.

Green liquid was running down the walls, splattered. And as Bing took a scan of the room, he noticed a body on the far corner.

Slumped there was a pile of metal, a green piece of clothing covering the middle half. 

Bing stopped as realization dawned on him.

Green blood.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is second.

Bing slowly walked out of the room, before sprinting towards Google’s room.

His shoes left green footsteps, as he ran down the hallway, his core humming a panicking pitch. 

He skidded to a stop outside the door, which was slightly ajar.

Careful pushing it, he stepped into the room.

The sound of a motor running reached his ears as he looked around the room. There was a chainsaw still powered on, on the floor.

The chainsaw was covered with red and green liquid, splattering around. The handle was covered in blue, which slowly dripped onto the floor.

Bing step tentatively further into the room, red liquid pooling on the floor. Some dripping from the ceiling. Slowly running down from the walls. Splattered.

Chunks of metal and strips of red cloth were strewn around the room covered in red.


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original unit, Blue, or Google, is third.

Bing ran out of the room, brown footsteps being left on the floor.

He could still hear the motor of the chainsaw running.

Orange tears were running down his cheeks as he ran to the living room.

A creaking sound came from the ceiling, and before he could look up, a heavy weight fell on him.

Bing lay stunned on the floor for a few seconds, before he tried to get out from under the heaviness on top on his back.

When he was able to get out from, he scrambled away from the heavy object. His core stuttering.

Wet blue patches covered parts of his body and clothes, and orange liquid dripped onto his tank-top as he stared at the body lying on the floor.

Blue eyes dead to the world.


	4. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is last.

Bing shuffled back towards his room, orange tears dripping to the floor.

The humming of his core was silent, the glow of his eyes and logo a dull fire orange.

He walked inside his room, his head bowed low.

He took a step forward, and the bottom of his shoe came in contact with something wet.

Yellow.

A trail of yellow led to the side of his bed, and Bing walked shakily closer.

There on the floor laid a body, covered in green, red, blue, and yellow.


End file.
